Shining Stars
by Shadenny
Summary: New chappie ^_^! I think I'm overcoming writer's block at last. R&R if you like. Flames welcome. ^_^
1. Kidnapped!

Chapter 1: Kidnapped!  
A seventeen year old, dark blonde haired girl was on her way to pick up her "little sister" and take her to the bus stop. The girl was a senior in high school and her "little sister" was a freshman. Jenny referred to her young friend as little sister because she looked out for her and kept her away from bad influences.  
Jenny knocked on the dull pink-red door and the fourteen year old girl answered it.  
"Mornin', Jenny."  
"Mornin', Alyssa. Ready to go?"  
"Yep." The freshman fetched her supplies and joined her good friend.  
The two were halfway to the bus stop when they heard a strange humming.  
"You hear that?"  
"Sure do, 'Lyssa. And it's too loud to be mosquitoes."  
A beam of blue rings came down from the sky and wrapped around Alyssa, also pushing Jenny out of the way. The beam intensified in force, the light becoming brighter.  
"Hang on, 'Lyssa!"   
Jenny jumped to her feet and fought the force to push Alyssa out of the beam. Jenny was sucked in and felt pain sweepthrough her. She let out a scream that drowned out the humming. The beam lifted the screaming blonde of the ground and propelled her into space. Alyssa called out to her friend, but her cries fellon deaf ears.  
In space, Jenny's body began mutating and she passed out from pain.  
***************************************************************************  
Jenny woke up to find herself on a metal table. She ran a hand through her- quills? She sat straight up and looked at her reflection on the gleaming surface. Her eyes were huge, taking up half her face. She had a fuzzy muzzle and was covered in fur. Luckily her clothes shrunk with her body.  
"I see you're awake," said a male voice from behind.  
She whirled around to see the speaker and her jaw dropped. The speaker was a tall, egg-shaped man with long limbs. She rubbed her eyes to see if it was a dream. The man was still there.  
"This has got to be some freaky dream. You don't exist!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.  
"Ofcourse I exist. I am-"  
"The greatest scientific genius of the world, Dr. Robotnik. You use that line in practically every game," Jenny finished dully.  
"So I am popular on Earth?"  
"No, just about everybody hates your guts."  
"Shut up, girl. Now I can start on the antidote." Dr. Robotnik walked over to the machinery on the opposite wall.  
"I don't think so, Egghead, 'cause I'm outta here!" Jenny ran out of the room as fast as she could.  
The last thing she heard from the doctor was,"SWAT-bots, get that hedgegirl!" 


	2. Who's the Hero again?

Chapter 2: Who's the hero again?  
  
Jenny ran down the hallways as fast as she could. So far she avoided four SWAT- bot units and was running out of strength. She turned the corner sharply and crashed into an object.  
"Whoa, catch the number on that liscense plate for speedin'," She muttered.  
"You okay?" The person she ran into responded.  
Jenny looked up and her jaw dropped yet again. The person was actually a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. She stared at him in awe before lasers flew over their heads.  
"Yikes! Let's juice!" The hedgehog grabbed the stunned girl's hand and ran off towards the exit. It was blocked by several units of SWAT-bots and Robotnik.  
Jenny came out of her stupor and groaned in annoyance. "What the hell do YOU want?"  
"Shouldn't it be obvious Earthling?" the doctor replied.  
Jenny thought a moment and a look of disgust crossed her face. "GROSS!! Not only no but HELL no, you sick bastard! Yuck!!" Does he actually think that I would marry HIM?!, Jenny commented in her head.  
"Well, this is an unexpected surprise. My great adversary, Sonic the Hedgehog has arrived."  
"Sheesh are you blind, Egghead. I've been here for quite a while," Sonic retorted.  
"Is this supposed to be the part where a fight breaks out?" Jenny inquired with amusement.  
The arguing males turned to in confusion. "What? I was just asking 'cause I'm bored."  
"You're right. Get them SWAT-bots!" Robotnik ordered.  
SWAT-bots engaged in combat from all sides. Jenny set aside her exhaustion for the chance to take her anger and frustion out on the doomed SWAT-bots. She dodged most of the lasersand delivered some punches. All that did was dent the metal plating.  
"Damn it all to fraellin' hell!" she shouted in frustration.  
Jenny mustered up most of her strength and delivered a full-blown roundhouse kick to one of the robots. Its head was torn from its body and Jenny gave a small victory dance. Most robots were attacking Sonic and he was in deep trouble.   
Jenny gave another groan of annoyance and tackled an unsuspecting SWAT-bot. She grabbed a lever and ripped it out with some effort. A robot charged her and she swung the lever like a baseball bat. Its head flew off and into the group of robots surrounding Sonic.  
"Who's up for a game of baseball?" Jenny grinned evilly.  
The SWAT-bots turned their attentionon her and she started bashing them about with her lethal-to-robots weapon.  
In a matter of minutes, the teen girl was surrounded by the ruins of about forty-two headless SWAT-bots.  
"That would be the fourteenth out of the game and you're out of players. Sooo, YOU LOSE!" Jenny stuck her toungue out for emphasis.  
"Who's supposed to be the hero again?" asked a dumbfounded Robotnik.  
Who cares 'cause we're outta here?"  
Sonic took Jenny's hand again bolted out the door, and into a jungle. 


	3. Too Much Pink!

Chapter 3: Too Much Pink!  
Sonic dragged Jenny to an old train station and waited for it to come.  
"I thought I was the hero. And how'd you learn to fight like that?" the blue hedgehog inquired.  
"Girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta to do to survive. Sorry, for bailing you out of trouble." She added sarcastically.  
"You got a place to stay?" he asked as they boarded the train to the city.  
"Nope. Just got to the planet..."  
"Mobius."  
"Yeah that's i- Did you just say Mobius?"  
"Duh."  
"Holy Jesus. I can't believe that I'm on the exact same planet as the Sonic Team." Jenny laughed in an ironic tone. "No wonder I was changed into an anthropomorph. Ah, this is going to be so much better than playing the games back on Earth."  
"You mean you dropped in from another planet?"  
"Yep, just like Amy Rose from Little Planet, except more mature."  
Sonic stared at her in shock. How'd she know Amy was from Little Planet? Not many people know that, Sonic thought to himself.  
The train came to a stop in a more civilzed train station. They walked out and Sonic was tackled by a pink hedgehog.  
"Sonic, you're back!"  
"Amy...air..." Sonic choked out.  
"Whoops! Sorry," Amy released her hold on her hero. "Hi, I'm Amy," she noticed Jenny.  
"Same here. My name's Jenny." the two girls shook hands.  
"Ames, Jenny doesn't have a place to stay. So can you-" Sonic started.  
"Ofcourse I'll let her stay with me!"  
Jenny widened her eyes in horror as Amy dragged her down several streets, towards her apartment. She opened the door and everything in sight was..... PINK?!   
"NO! Anything but pink! Too much PINK!!!" Jenny protested.  
"What's wrong with pink?"  
"It's too girly. If you haven't noticed- wait, ofcourse you wouldn't have noticed that I despise skirts and dresses. I'm fine with dull or pale pink. But bright and hot pink I can't stand. No offense or anything."  
"None taken. The guest room is the only room not pink. It's white."  
Jenny breathed a sigh of relief and followed Amy in. 


	4. Disclaimer

So sorry I forgot to put this up Sonic is not mine it belongs to Sega. Please don't sue me! I do own, however, Jenny and other characters that will appear at some point in the story except Sonic Team characters. Thank you. 


	5. The Star Emeralds are Revealed!

Chapter 4: The Star Emeralds are Revealed!  
Jenny was standing out on Amy's apartment balcony, watching the oncoming twilight. She looked up to the sky and saw a shooting star. Jenny observed it more closely with a pair of binoculars(whipped 'em out of thin air). It was really a person falling through the atmosphere. They crash landed on a floating island.   
Must be Angel Island, she thought. Knuckles won't like the unexpected company.  
Jenny was two stories up and leapt to the ground. She ran off towards Angel Island, praying that Knuckles wouldn't find that person before she did.  
***********************************************  
(P.O.V: Jenny)  
I soon discovered I could run as fast as Sonic. I used that speed in hopes of reaching that island in the sky to find that person who crashed there. I recalled from the games the extremes that Knuckles would practice to protect the Master Emerald and his Island.   
I reached there in minutes and found a way up. I climed the thin rope ladder quickly and came out of the small hole at the top. I found myself in the shrine of the Master Emerald. I gulped. A swoosh of air behind me indicated that the Guardian himself had arrived. I avoided a punch the red echidna threw at me and caught a fist in my hand.  
************************************************  
(normal P.O.V)  
"How the hell did you get up here?" Knuckles growled as he tried to pry away from Jenny's vice-like grip.  
"You left the rope ladder down, Knucklehead," the blonde hedgehog replied sourly.  
"Knew I forgot something. You're not taking the Master Emerald!"  
"Who the hell said any thing about stealing the M.E? I'm only investigating a crash site here."  
The Master Emerald began to glow behind them brightly. The Chaos emeralds glowed as well. Seven beams of light shot down from the sky and the emeralds began to split. The Master Emerald shrunk to the size of a Chaos emerald and duplicated. The duplicate turned amber and had a silver star emblazed in the center of the jewel. Two of the Chaos emeralds duplicated into three separate jewels, two of the three with gold stars in them. The other four Chaos emeralds duplicated once. When the glowing faded, Knuckles stared in wide-eyed shock.  
"The prophesy has started to come true. The Chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald were told to have a hidden stronger power that was held within. This power source was called the Star Emeralds. A maiden princess fell from the sky and asked the Chao that found her to protect the Star Emeralds. The Chao infused the Star emeralds with the Chaos and vowed to gaurd it. She told them she would return once again in a time of need and the Star Emeralds would be released to fight evil and defend good.  
"You're not from around here are you?" The Echidna finished.  
"I'm from Earth, actually. And practically all your adventures are video games."  
"Cool. Let's go find that crash site you were talking about."  
"Just a sec."   
"Jenny walked up to the floating amber star emerald and held it. "Merge into one!" The eight other Star emeralds combined with the amber one, the Master Star Emerald. "Okay, we can go now." The two ran off and into the surrounding jungle. 


	6. The prophesy Not really basically a hist...

The Prophecy  
A thousand or more years ago, on a plant far from Earth, on a moon cicrling a different star's third plant was dying. The three sibling rulers, a sister twins and an older brother fled. They were separated in the fall to Mobius, each with their own power source.  
The younger of the twins, the Star princess, crashed into the shrine of the Master emerald. the Chao surrounded her beaten body, right arm extended with the Master star emerald enclosed in her fist.  
"C..Chao...I don't...have much...time...Please protect... the Star...emeralds...I will...return...The Master Chaos emerald...shall glow...and sybolize...the release...Look at...the stars...in the..future...A beam shines...blue...my coming..."   
The princess died. The Chao recorded it in their history and merged the Star emeralds with the Chaos. The echidnas took control of the master and Chaos emeralds. The scholars studied the stars and predicted that when the seventh Chaos emerald split, a great evil would be born to the world.  
******************************************************************  
Me: Hey, I'm gonna start doin' this authors note with a few guest stars each chapter ^_^. First is Amy, who kind enough to let me stay in her apartment.  
Amy: That's me for you, kindhearted little Amy. How's it going between you and S(Quickly gag her)  
Me: Qiuet, Amy or you'll ruin it for the readers!  
Amy: Oh, sorry ^_^;; 


	7. Silverstreak makes the Scene

Chapter 5: Silverstreak makes the Scene  
A black and red hedgehog groaned softly as he heard approaching footsteps.  
"Look! He's alive!" cried a girl.  
"Jesus, that's Shadow! I can't believe he survived the fall." a male replied.  
"He's practicaly near death. If we don't help him soon, he's going to die." Jenny bent down close to the obsidian hedgehog and the Star emerald around her began to glow. "I call upon the ancient power of stars, awaken from sleep and heal."  
The glow encompassed the two hedgehogs. Shadow's wounds and broken bones began to close up and mend. He fell into unconcousness and the glow subsided.  
"He should be O.K, but he still needs rest." Jenny advised.  
***********************  
(Shadow's P.O.V)  
I woke up in strange surroundings. I tilted my head to try and get a better look. The Master Emerald was near me and shining fiercely.  
"'Bout time you woke up. You've been asleep all day," I heard someone say.  
I rose a hand to block the light from the Master Emerald. The person was a girl, a hedgehog.  
"Who are you?"  
"Name's Jenny. Jenny Tarvin. See you found the seventh emerald."  
I looked down to my right hand where the silver emerald was clutched and glowing bightly. A beam came staight from the sky and hit the emerald and me. I let out a yell and dropped the emeralds. Emeralds? I looked to see a black one with a gold star and the silver Chaos emerald was held in a black gloved hand. I looked further up and saw a hedgehog that looked exactly like me only he was silver with green stripes on his quills and had a black patch of fur on his chest. This faker even had air shoes like mine.   
"Thank you from releasing me from my prison inside you. The name is Silverstreak and the world is mine for the taking with those menacing Celestial brats out of the way." The faker jetted off through the jungle as I stood there in confusion.  
Knuckles burst onto the scene and growled after the intruder.  
"Damnit, he took off with the Chaos emerald didn't he?"  
Jenny shook her head yes and Knuckles turned angrily towards me. He picked me off the ground and shook me vigorously.  
"This is all your fault, Asshole!"  
Jenny walked over and smcked Knuckles alongside the head.  
"You're a dumbass,Knucklehead! I pried Shadow from the Jaws of Death and here you go endangering his health? Well, I won't stand for it so back off!"  
Knuckles dropped me to the ground and began to get in her face.  
"You don't even know what he did a few months ago! Why are you sticking up for him if you don't know him?"   
"'Cause that's what I do. I watch out for the little guys. And in this case that's Shadow!"  
I looked back ot the Master emerald to see Silverstreak trying to steal it.  
"Um, Knuckles, aren't you the guardian of the Master emerald?" I ask.  
The quit their bickering. "Yeah, why?"  
"THEN DO YOUR FUCKING JOB!!!" I point to the emerald here Silverstreak stops his thievery and looks our way.  
"Shit, they caught me," I heard him mumble.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: Hola, mis amigos! This chapter we have none other than the new villian, Silverstreak!  
SS: One question, why do I have to be in this ridiculous excuse of an author's note?  
Me: _ Shut up, Faker! My story's great!   
SS: Tsh, yeah right.   
Me: You're pushing it you Green and silver freak of nature!  
SS: You're a walking talking hedgehog, too!  
Me: At least I have parents, clone!  
SS:o.O You little mother-(claps hand over mouth)  
Me: Nah ah ah! No badmouthing an author.(Thunder and lightning in the background) Or else you shall suffer the consequences. Mwahahahahahaha!  
Me: (In a sweet voice)That's all for now. Next we'll be hearing from the world reknown Sonic the Hedgehog. See ya then. ^_^ 


	8. Master Trouble

Chapter 6: Master Trouble  
Silverstreak jumped down from the Master Emerald and glared at Jenny.  
"I recognize you now, Star Brat. If you think you can beat me, then you're sadly mistaken. You see, I already have all the Chaos emeralds once again. This world will be under my rule or else it shall die like your precious moon did," he smirked.  
"This planet shalln't be under your rule and it will not be destroyed." the blonde hedgehog replied fiercely.  
"Such a shame. Dissapear!" Silver energy bolts flew at the group of three.  
The two guys dodged the assault, but Jenny had her arm stabbed.  
"Bastard! How'd you learn Chaos spear?" She hollered.  
"You have my host to thank for that." Silverstreak leapt back towards the Master Emerald.   
His eyes glowed green and the Master emerald shrunk to a portable size. Silverstreak nabbed it and skated off into the jungle.  
"Damnit! Not again!" Knuckles shouted as the island crashed into the sea.  
"Well this is great. How we gonna get back to Station Square?" Jenny grumbled.  
"--_--; I'll carry you and Knuckles can glide." Shadow answered.  
"Oh, okey day.^_^"  
*********************************(2 hours later at Amy's apartment)  
"You were very careless, Jenny, to accept a challenge like that," the pink hedgehog lectured.  
"_ I know and- OUCH! Careful will ya?!" Jenny shouted as Shadow bandaged her arm.  
"No need to shout, Miss Princess." The obsidian hedgehog replied and tugged the wrap tighter.  
"OUCH!! I'm very sensitive to pain, Dumbass!"  
Shadow pulled the bandage harder before speaking. "You watch your mouth. I'm doing this as pay back. No more, no less. And I am not a dumbass. All done."  
Jenny jerked her arm away and stormed off to her new room.  
"Jenny, Shadow will be staying in your room for now," Amy stated.  
The blonde hedgehog froze in her tracks and her right ear twitched. "WHAT?!"  
She turned and stared shocked and furious at Amy.  
"You heard me, whether you like or not, Shadow is rooming with you." Amy showed no signs of backing down and Jenny grumbled an affirmative.  
"Fine, but if he gets on my nerves, there's gonna be a WWF Smackdown in the building." Jenny resumed walking towards her room.  
"I think we should of left her on the island," Knuckles whispered and Shadow snickered a response.  
"I HEARD THAT, KNUCKLEHEAD!!" She shouted from the other room.  
"O_O;; How'd she do that?" they asked wide-eyed.  
"My senses are enhanced!" Jenny replied then let out a scream.  
The three glanced at each other and burst into the only white room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: Ooooh. Cliffhanger. Anywho, how do you think the story is Sonic?  
Sonic: Where am I in all of this. I've only been in two chapters.  
Me: That's a third so far. (pats back) Don't worry, you'll appear shortly and more often.  
Sonic:*sniff* Why does that faker always get the air time?  
Me: You've been in tons of games and he's been in only two.  
Sonic: Oh.  
Me: Sayonara, people until next chapter where Knucklehead will be our next guest.  
Knuckles: I HEARD THAT!!  
Me: O_O;; 


	9. More Mysteries and Confusion

Chapter 7: Secrets Unveilled  
(Shadow's P.O.V)  
Knuckles, Amy, and I burst into the room I would be sharing with that annoying Jenny. That faker, Silverstreak, had her by the throat against the wall. I felt a sort of anger rise in me. I rushed forward and delivered a punch to his head.  
The blow stunned him from what I could tell and he dropped Jenny. She recovered soon enough and gained her footing.  
"Thanks, Shadie, I owe you one."  
I blushed involuntarily at the nickname she just gave me. Silverstreak lunged and I got a kick to the face.  
(Normal P.O.V)  
The kick broke Shadow's nose and sent him sailing through the open door.  
"Jerk!" Jenny latched herself as a piggyback rider and started bashing Silverstreak's skull.  
"OW-Hey! Someone get this crazy bitch off me!"  
Knuckles, Amy, and-the returning- Shadow snickered at their new enemy's sudden helplessness.  
Sonic strolled into the apartment and saw the commotion.  
"GODDAMNIT, GET THIS FUCKING BITCH OFF OF ME!!!" Silverstreak screamed and threw Jenny at a confused Sonic.  
"It's not nice to throw a lady or call her a bitch," Jenny stated, a little frustrated.  
"Fuck you, Star Brat."  
"You want a 'Star Brat', then you'll get a 'Star Brat'." Jenny held up her Master Star Emerald above her head. "Power of Stars, ACTIVATE!!!"   
A golden circle appeared beneath her and the emerald split into the fourteen separate emeralds, each glowing their respectful color. A star emblem floated above her head and engulfed her in a shower of stars. The auras of the emeralds soaked into her fur and changed it to a spectrum of colors. Jenny's shirt and pants were stripped away and replaced by a pure white dress. The dress had an Egyptian style gold necklace with the Master Star Emerald in it, two slits that came up to mid-thigh(a pair of short shorts underneath ^_^), sandals of pure gold, and a small star tiara.   
Shadow's eyes widened in shock at her attire and a strange feeling swept over him.  
"You wanted a Star Brat, so here I am. Reborn princess of Stars, is here to punish all wrong doers."   
"Oh, shit. I've really done it this time around." Silverstreak grimaced.  
"I want a peice of-Huh?" Sonic caught sight of someone fleeing the shadows and out the window.  
"I'm outta here before the shit really hits the fan. Chaos Control!" Silverstreak vanished and Sonic followed the figure he saw.  
**************************  
The figure, a female hedgehog, pulled out a walkie talkie and turned it on.  
"Jas to Spark, Come in, Spark," she whispered.  
There was a moment of static before a male voice answered. "Spark here. Mission complete?"  
"Affirmative. She's the one we've been looking fo-" she was cut off by the sound of a sonic boom. "Shit! Sonic's tailin' me and he just broke the sound barrier. I'm headin' back to base."  
"Negative. Go to Eggman's base in the Mystic Ruins. In the undergrowth. I have some information."  
"Affirmative. Be there in a few. Jasmine out."  
"Spark out." she clicked off the walkie talkie and boosted her speed.  
"STOP?!" Sonic shouted.  
"Fuck," Jasmine muttered and came to an abrupt halt under a street light.  
She had reddish-blonde fur and peircing gray-green eyes. Her quills were styled like his only there were four and they had blonde stripes in them that ended in diamonds. She wore a plain white shirt and worn out denims. Her gloves were blue fingerless, and had spiked bracelets on them.  
"You caught me, so whaddya want?"  
"Why were you in Amy's apartment and who were you talking with?"  
"I was on a mission to find the Princess and succeeded. I was contacting my leader to report my results. Anything else?"  
"Yeah, who do ya work for?"  
"A secret organization that my brother is in charge of. Adios, Sonic the Hedgehog." She turned and looked over her shoulder."Incase you're wondering, the name is Jasmine. Sun flash!" She held a stone above her and disappeared in a flash of light.  
I gotta tell the others about this, Sonic thought and darted back to the apartment.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Me: Konnichiwa, minna! I'm here with Knucklehead as my guest! (gets slapped alongside the head by Knux) What the hell was that for?!  
Knux: For callin' me Knucklehead for the past few chapters.  
Me: Well, blame Sonic for callin' ya that because that's where I got the name. :P  
Sonic: Hey!  
Me&Knux: O_O; How'd you get in here?  
Sonic: Security let me in. It pays to be famous.  
Security Gaurd: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
Me&Knux: -_-;;; Ummm, yeah right.  
Sonic: Oh look at the time. Heh, gotta dash. ^_^;; (dashes out the studio door)  
Me: Well, sayonara. Next we'll be having Rouge, soon to come in this fic. ^_^ 


	10. Silverstreaks Past A Second Ultimate Lif...

In the Mystic Ruins, near Eggman's base, Jasmine was searching for her leader. She was pulled into the brush by a white, fingerless gloved hand. He was wearing black camoflauge gear and night vision goggles.  
"No wonder I couldn't see you. What's the 411, bro?"  
Her leader was a blonde hedgehog with tints of purple in it. his eyes were a bright blue-green. "Shhh! We have to keep our voice down." he whispered."Egghead's planning to create another ultimate lifeform. G.U.N's gonna have a field day with this one."  
"Tell me 'bout it, Spark. Especially with Project Shadow alive."  
"What?!" Spark hissed angrilly.  
"He's alive and under the protection of the Princess."  
"Headquarters radioed me a few moments before you got here. They want us to eliminate her for national security."  
Jasmine gaped at her brother in shock."But we can't! She's too powerful and unpredictable! What if the Celestial three unite and come after us?"  
Spark shook his head. "I dunno. Maybe the other two have awakened. If not, we have to kill them before they do. Orders are orders." He turned and walked away.  
Jasmine followed him and pulled on his arm. "I've looked into the records. The princess was of both moon and stars. She died after the moon lost its light. The Black Star emerald was told to have an evil trapped in it. That evil was transferred into Project Shadow. Now it has been released, a powerful copy of Project Shadow with only color variations." She looked him dead in the eye."If we destroy the Princess, then we destroy all hope of beating this evil and the second ultimate life form."  
"You can be courtmarshalled for defying these orders, Sergeant."  
"I don't give a fuck. If the Princess is here to protect Mobius, then she will stop at nothing to defend her planet."  
"That's just it! She's not from Mobius, she's from Earth!"  
"She was reborn there! She originally came from our moon all those centuries ago!" Her right arm pointed to the broken moon high in the midnight sky.  
"Fine! I'll radio HQ and request to abort mission."  
They walked down the path and under the wooden train station where a speed boat awaited them.  
Should I tell him of our past? The truth? Jasmine thought to herself. No, it would only hurt him more.  
********************************( 8:00 AM, 5-27-06)  
Jenny had laid awake all night, haunted by nightmares of the past. She stared at the top bunk mattress where Shadow was sleeping peacefully. The teen was also homesick and was starting to forget what her families faces looked like. Those faces were being replaced by her new friends'. Jenny silently cried into her pillow. She wanted to go home, but didn't want to leave her new friends either.  
No matter how quiet she kept her tears, Jenny's sobs reached Shadow's ears. He lay still, listening to her heartache until he could bear no more.  
"Please quit your crying," he requested and handed her tissue over the side of the bunk.  
The blonde took it and dried her eyes. "Thanks. How'd you hear me?"  
"I'm not called the Ultimate Lifeform for nothing. Practically nobody can plan a sneak attack on me."  
"G.U.N did and they cryogenically froze you."  
"-_-; That was an exception. And I said practically, meaning almost nobody."  
"Just testing your temperment."  
"Time to get up!" Amy's voice called.  
"Grrr. You know I actually enjoyed seeing her get captured and hurt in the games," Jenny said in a cheerful voice in the end.  
Shadow leapt from the top bunk to the floor and left as Jenny routed through some of the clothes Amy lent to her. She chose a black tank top/belly shirt and a pair of beige short shorts.  
"Perfect. ^_^" she stated happily.  
Jenny joined the others at the dining room table (a cardtable actually) and ate some breakfast. They discussed about what Sonic told them about this Jasmine and had Rouge come at ten.  
Meanwhile at Eggman's base in the Mystic Ruins......  
"Ah ha! It is almost finished! With these slight adjustments, he will be completely under my control and even faster than Sonic and Shadow! Mwahahahaha!" the evil(and eccentric) scientist cackled.  
The glass tube in the center, full of a pale purple liquid, began to crack and break apart. The container exploded outwardly and destroyed some machinery. The hedgehog that was within it had a violet aura surrounding it.  
"Ah yes my- DAUGHTER?!" Eggman surveyed his creation.  
She had black fur with Sonic's quills but was streaked with violet on her arms, legs, and quills. Her ears had diamond-shaped, violet tips. She wore a white sleeveless top and white shorts. Her gloves were like Sonic's but her shoes were like Tails' except violet. Her eyes were a violet color as well. Bangs fell into her face and made look more menacing, yet cute.  
"You're my father?" she asked. "You're not even a hedgehog."  
"I created you in this very lab. I am your creator and master."  
"If you say so."  
"You just need a name."  
"How about Dark Angel?" suggested a voice in the crossbeams.  
The two villians looked up to see (guess who?) Silverstreak standing there comfortably.  
"Who are you?!" the doctor demanded.  
"The name is Silverstreak and I see you detest Shadow as much as loathe those Celestial brats."  
"Who are the 'Celestial Brats'? Some rock and roll band?" the newly created female asked.  
Silverstreak sneered. "Much worse. Their mother caused my demise, however, her youngest daughter released me. I will kill her and ensure my success of universal domination."  
"How long ago was this?" Eggman asked.   
"Long, long before you were born. Three thousand years ago."  
(Flashback; Silverstreak's point of view)  
I had had a rough life, poverty stricken and malnutrition. As my family died before my eyes, one by one, a hatred grew inside of me. I convinced myself that the nobles were the cause of my misery. I raided the Echidna clan and stole the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald being fully protected. My name back then was Archeados. I stormed the palace on the moon and destroyed everything in sight. I managed to mortally wound the Queen's three children before she arrived. We fought with the emeralds at hand. I defeated her, but not before she sealed me in that endless mass of darkness and void.  
(End flashback; normal P.O.V)  
"That is quite depressing to be locked away like that. Welcome to the Darkside." Eggman mused.  
*****************************(Amy's apartment, 10 AM)  
"Hi, Rouge!" Amy greeted as she opened her apartment door.  
"Hello, Amy. It's good to see you again." the white bat replied and strolled in.  
"Nice to see you lost the 'slut' look," Knuckles grumbled.  
"Who asked you to state what a girl should wear. I don't see you insulting her," Rouge pointed at Jenny.  
"Hph, that's because I'll kick his ass to the stars."  
"Would not!" Knuckles shot back.  
"Would to!"  
"Would not!"  
"Would to!"  
"Not!"  
"To!"  
"Not!"  
"To!"  
"Not!"  
"Not!"  
"To!"  
"Ha! Told ya!" Jenny yelled in the red echidna's face.  
He stared at her in confusion for a moment before anger showed.  
"You tricked me!"  
"You just admitted that I could kick your ass, right guys?" everyone minus Knuckles nodded their heads. "And on the Island, you couldn't escape my hold."  
"Ohhh, Knuckle Boy got beat by a girl? Good goin', Whoever-you-are."  
"My name's Jenny and you're Rouge, I know." The two shook hands briefly.  
"You actually beat Knuckles?"  
"Kinda. We had a pretty rocky first meeting. Back to business. Do you know what G.U.N is up to?"  
All eyes turned to the white bat and she nodded. "My source tells me that they are currently looking for two Princesses and a Prince. They said they were going to eliminate them as well as Pro- I mean- Shadow."  
Jenny's face paled and she stared in horror at her. "A-as in kill?" the bat nodded her head and Jenny slumped in her chair. "Th- they can't do that! My past and the destruction of Silverstreak depend on my survival as well as the others of the Celestial three!"  
Rouge gaped up at the now standing teen. "What do you mean?"  
"I'm one of the Celestial Three, or at least I was three thousand years ago. We have to stop, G.U.N, Silverstreak, and Robotnik inorder to protect this planet from evil, even if it means death for us all. Silverstreak will not- and I repeat not- have total domination of the universe so long as I am alive!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shadenny: Buenos Dias, mis amigos. Rouge is with us here and now. How do you like the fic so far, Rouge?  
Rouge: (Currently strangling Knuckles for insulting her fasion sense) Huh? Oh, I like the Knuckles bashing parts. (Gives Knux a black eye) And that was for saying that a girl can't fight!  
Shadenny: o_O;; No need to cripple the guy.(Knux breathes a sigh of relief. Shadenny pulls out Amy's Piko-piko hammer) That's my job ^_^  
Knux:O_O  
Shadenny:(Bashes Knux over the head)  
Knux:@_@  
Rouge:(High fives Shadenny) Good goin', girl!  
Shadenny: Until later, Adios!  
Rouge:'Bye! 


	11. Questions and Answers

"What do you mean 'domination of the universe'?" A confused Rouge asked.  
"Three thousand years ago, a corrupt hedgehog called Archeados took control of Mobius and stormed the Celestial palace that was located on the moon. Queen Ciennel, mother of the Celestial Three sealed him away in the Black Star emerald. His evil was infused into Shadow and was released with the Black Star Emerald. Ciennel didn't have enough power with one star emerald, the Celestial Three were dying so she sent them to this planet. She then summoned the powers of Megami no Kou, Goddess of Stars. In doing so, Ciennel gave up her life and Archeados was banished, her kingdom destroyed." Jenny explained to the white bat.  
"Are you saying that this Princess that G.U.N has a search and destroy team out for, is our only hope for success?" Knuckles questioned.  
"Yes, however, Silverstreak has all the Chaos emeralds just as he did three thousand years ago. But back then he was unable to obtain the Master Emerald, which a certain somebody was busy arguing with me and not paying attention."  
"Why you!- This is all your fault!"  
"If it wasn't me now then it would've been me reincarnated in a different time! Why don't you and Tikal go make little echidnas so then they could atleast have more brains than you!"  
"O_O.........."  
Jenny leaned back in chair and smiled one for victory. "Don't mess with me. I'm a Texan and I KNOW how to insult."   
(P.O.V: Shadow)  
I smirked in Knuckles' direction and he returned a glare. I glanced back at Jenny and recalled last night's events to myself. I had felt so wierd at her apparel when she changed like that. Could I be falling in love? No, it was just shock. But then why do I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach. And why is Silverstreak after her? G.U.N, too. I know why they want me but why Jenny? Sure she has a hot temper, but she also has a kind heart, I can see it. It's almost like an aura around her. ACK! What am I thinking? She probably has someone back home, being that beautiful. GAH! I just did it again! Pull yourself together, Shadow.  
"What are we gonna do? We obviously have to find these three but how?" Amy's voice snapped me out of my reverie.  
"The ones with the sacred gems will be of the Celestial three," I stated absently.  
"How'd you know that?" Jenny asked me.  
"What?"  
"About the sacred gems. How did you know about them?"  
"Dunno. Lucky guess maybe?"  
"You know something don't you?" Knuckles questioned me.  
I felt everyone's eyes on me. I gulped and backed away. That only resulted in me falling out of my chair. I gave a deep sigh and succumbed to their curiosity.  
"All right, I'll tell. When I was falling into the atmosphere, Maria came and slowed my descent. It prolonged my arrival by a few weeks. She told me that evil would arise with Eggman. She said that I needed to find the Chosen Three. They would hold the Emerald, Topaz, and Diamond. Star, Sun, and Moon. That's all I know happy?"  
Jenny leaned back in her chair, shock clearly written on her face.  
How I wished I could read her mind.   
No, that would be an invasion of her privacy.   
Atleast I would be able to know how she felt about me.   
Idiot, you already know that she hates you.   
Only more reason to know if it's all a facade.  
(P.O.V: Knuckles)  
Jenny recovered from her shock and glared at everyone.  
"All the more reason to find them. I was the Star princess long ago. War, constant due to Silverstreak." she said mounfully.  
I looked att Shadow and wondered why he was acting so strange. It was like he was in love or something like that. Jenny's comment about me and Tikal came back and I glowered at her.  
"What I don't get is that there are thirteen regular star emeralds and only seven of you worthy to protect them. Maybe there are others."  
"We should find them then." I suggested.  
"Right." Everyone agreed with me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Mystic Ruins, G.U.N secret head quarters)  
"Alright, Luitenant, as long as you're absolutely certain that we have no other choice." A man with chocolate skin replied to Spark's request. "Find these 'Celestial Three' and make sure they destroy this threat."  
"Affirmative, Commander Wilson," the purplish-blonde hedgehog retorted. He turned to Jasmine on his right." Looks like you got your wish."  
Jasmine ran a hand through her quills and walked of to her qaurters. Spark followed her since they shared bunks.  
"Now we have to go on a wild goose chase. How are we supposed to differentiate them from normal civilians?"  
Jasmine climbed up to her bunk and pulled an amber stone from underneath the pillow.  
"This is the Sun Topaz, I am one of the Celestial Three. And so are you, dear brother." The Topaz had a silver sun symbol within, much like the Master Star Emerald. "This is the ONLY one of its kind. The Princess of Stars is the holder of the Star Emeralds and you are the keeper of the Lunar Diamonds.  
She jumped down and gloated in front of her brother. "Happy I told you to revoke the order? Now shoo. I need to change." She ushered him out the door.  
Five minutes later, she walked out wearing a black tank top, fingerless navy blue gloves that reach her mid-upper arm, a navy blue mini skirt with navy leather straps attached to her upper thigh. Two handheld guns(like what cops use in movies) on each leg. Her boot were navy with black steel toes.  
"Let's locate the lost Lunar Diamonds."  
They march out of the base and began their search.  
**************************************************************  
Shadenny: Man, this took a long time to write, three days! Tails is joining us today. Tails, what do you think of the chapter and/or story?  
Tails:(observing orange Star emerald) Thanks for the emerald, Jenny.  
Shadenny: GAH! Tails, you weren't supposed to let the readers know you I really am?!  
Tails: I wasn't?  
Shadenny:(Pulls out dagger) Come here, Foxboy!  
Tails:O_O AHHH! (dodges behind Sonic)  
Sonic:Huh?(gets killed, comes back to life)  
Tails:You killed Sonic!  
Shadenny&Sonic:He's[I] alive again, idiot!  
Sonic:Now you have to pay for your crimes, Jenny.(Grins evilly)  
Voice:If you value your life, you'll leave her alone.  
Shadenny,Sonic Who said that?!?  
Voice:(disappears)  
Shadenny:(very shaken up) W-w-we'll be s-s-seeing you s-s-soon. Hopefully. 


	12. Author's notes explaining Jenny's power

This is just a quick author's note to a review I got. For those wondering on how Jenny knew how to use the Star Emeralds. After the Star emeralds were brought into the world again, she was, in a sense, reawakened as the Star Princess. Jenny's past spirit and present are in a constant struggle in the same body. Sometimes, her "Princess spirit" takes control without notice on the outward appearances. For instance, say that Sonic & Co. were caught up in an explosion. Since Jenny hates to see her friends suffer, her "Princess spirit would take over and use the Star emeralds to heal them. Jenny can use the Emeralds on her own but inorder for that to happen, she has to embrace her past self and accept what has been dealt by Fate. Incase you haven't noticed from last chapter, Jenny is me, Shadenny. Thank you for reading this and, Perfect Gamer, thanks for pointing that out to me and I will try to slow it down some. I'm just an impatient person. 


	13. Dragons' Calling

Spark and Jasmine cruised through the Mystic Ruins in their jeep. They'd been searching for two weeks and found not a trace of the Lunar Diamonds.  
"I thought you said they'd be here?" Spark yelled at his younger sister.  
"Quit your hollering. They are here, I can sense it. Whoa, Stop!"  
Spark slammed on the breaks before they crashed into a silver obstacle.  
"What the fuck?!"Spark complained.  
The obstacle moved and very large, amber, reptilian eye peered at them. All color left the siblings' faces as they gawked in horror at the huge beast.  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Jasmine kept muttering under her breath as she assembled her sniper gun.  
"I don't think that's gonna work, sis." Spark mumbled to her, watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
"Your highnesses, that was very foul language for those of your stature." The beast spoke in a thunderous voice. "Have you forgotten about me, Prince? It's me, Malous, your tutor. Or at least three thousand years ago I was. And young Princess, such language is an insult to your lineage."  
"Y-Y-Y-You're a DRAGON!" Jasmine screamed. "Dragons died out long ago, at the fall of Archeados!"  
"Please, just an exaggeration of the human mind, Princess of the Celestial Sun. Prince of Moons, do you remember, after the fall to the planet, that you entrusted me to your Diamonds?" The beast raised its head off the ground and peered down on them. It was about thirty to forty feet in legnth and fifteen to twenty in height.   
"I remember! I was with him when we landed. You weren't so huge then."  
"Ofcourse. I was only a young one of a hundred seasons."  
"As in years or the period of three months which would've made you twenty five years old?" Spark questioned the Silver giant.  
Malous roared in laughter. "Ha! Me twenty-five years when you were twenty?! That is proposterous!"  
Jasmine rolled her eyes and turned toward her brother. "He meant the growing seasons of farmers. He was a hundred years old not twenty-five. Excuse my idiot brother, Lord Malous, he still doesn't know how to operate a sniper," she held up her assembled weapon.  
The dragon clucked his tongue in a dissapproving manner. "A young lady such as yourself should not wield a weapon. It is highly against regulation."   
Jasmine smirked. "Regulation has changed, Malous. A woman has the right to bear arms. Especially if she's a G.U.N agent."  
Knuckles, Sonic (Thought I'd forget about you, eh, Sonic? ^_~), Shadow and Jenny burst into the undergrowth right underneath Malous. The dragon lifted its enormous feet and lowered his long neck to view the group of four.   
"HOLY SHIT!!!!" They screamed, darted infront of Malous and behind the jeep.  
A few moments later, Shadow realized that the jeep had "G.U.N" written on it in large, yellow block letters. His eyes widened and he looked into the vehicle to see the two, very annoyed G.U.N agents.  
"Hello, Project Shadow, happy to see us?" Spark smirked.  
"Oh shit. I'm in deep shit." Shadow raised his gaze to the hovering head of Malous, a smile upon the reptile's face.  
"Princess! It is wonderful to see you again!" The dragon beamed.  
Jenny stood up in awe. "Wow, I never thought I'd see a real dragon. Let alone a silver one." she muttered to herself.  
"Just one moment and I'll call, Trillias. She'll be delighted." The beast let out a roar that shook the ground and flung Spark and Jasmine out the jeep.  
Another roar, deep in the jungle, answered Malous. In the distance, a great winged creature rose above the tree tops. The evening sun glinted off it as it beat enormous wings. It landed behind the jeep like an expert. It was clearly a female dragon. Her scales were a golden color and her eyes were silver, the opposite of Malous. She was also very slender.  
"Hello, Trillie-dear," Malous greeted.  
Trillias snarled at him. "Do not call me that, brother. Why is it that you called?" Trillias' voice was silky, smooth and soft compared to her thunder voiced brother.  
"Look down and you'll see."  
The golden dragon peered at the hedgehogs and echidna beneath her. Jenny caught her eye and she bowed as only a dragon can.  
"By the gods am I glad to see you, Princess of Stars. It is truly a wonder that you have arrived, as well as you too, Prince of Moons and Princess of the Celestial Sun. I thought all of you were reborn on the blue star?" She stretched her neck to the Mobian North Star that just lit up in the night sky.  
"That's Earth!" Jenny shouted. "That's...my home." Tears pooled in her emerald orbs as she gazed at the shimmering sappire.   
Tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks in her homesickness. Shadow felt a nagging feeling tugging at his heart. Why am I feeling this pain? he asked himself.  
Explosions rang in the distance in Station Square. Everyone, including the dragons looked to see the orange glow encompass the entire city.  
"NO! Eggman's destroying the city! We gotta get there as in the speed of light!" Sonic called.  
Jenny's eyes went blank and her voice was detatched. "We shall ride Malous and Tillias." The Master Star Emerald shimmered and poured its power into her.  
Jenny floated up onto Tillias' back and Shadow clambored up the gold dragon's legs and behind Jenny. Jasmine boarded Tillias in a more graceful manner. Sonic, Knuckles, and Spark climbed onto Malous. The two Dragons took off in the fading light of twilight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shadenny: Oh Yeah! Dragons rule! Malous joins us today. Like it so far, Malous?   
Malous: Will I be punished if I say no?  
Shadenny: You will die a most excrutiating death by being forced to watch Barney for a week straight, Without food or sleep.  
Malous:: 0_0 NO! Not that God foresaken demon of reptile! I'd claw my eyes out before that! Have you ever heard of cruel and unusual punishment?!  
Knux: (walks into studio all bruised and battered wuth a cast on his right arm) Yes she has. And she doesn't give a damn. Ever hear of Amy? Get stuck in a room alone with her and you're asking for certain death.  
Amy: (pops up with Piko-piko hammer in hand. Sing song voice) Oh, Knuckles, time to play Whack-an-Echidna.  
Knux:0_0 HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (does a mad dash out the side exit)  
Amy: (follows Knux with hammer poised to strike)  
Shadenny: See what I mean, Malous? ^_^  
Malous: (nods head) Yes. But don't forget I'm your elder by over three thousand years.  
Shadenny: _ 


	14. Station Square Destroyed?

Chapter 11  
  
Malous and Trillias met up with two other dragons in flight. One was blue with green eyes and the other was black with ruby red eyes.  
"Hello, Malous. Nice time for a flight, don't you think?"The blue one asked the silver dragon, completely oblivious to her surroundings.  
"No, not with destruction about, Mina," came the thunderous reply.  
The group of dragons was about a mile from the glowing Station Square when they crashed into an invisible barrier. They fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
"What the hell?!" Spark shouted and dusted himself off as he got up.  
"Skie, do you know what is causing this?" Trillias asked the black dragon.  
Skie sniffed the air infront of the shield.  
"It seems to be created by Chaos energy. I can't exactly tell since it's been three thousand years that this last happened."  
Sonic, Shadow and Jenny glared at Knuckles. Jasmine and Spark glared, too, eventhough they didn't know why. A red dragon, with violet eyes, landed beside them. It was quite small compared to Malous. It stood over Knuckles, who had been thrown off in the crash with the others, and leered at the guardian echidna.  
***********************************************  
(P.O.V: Knuckles)  
It stood with its head bent at eye level with me. I could feel searing heat coming from its nostrils. I terrified, I could barely move an inch. It reminded me off my first meeting with Tikal in the forests of Angel Island.  
[Flashback]  
I was resting peacefully by the river Anthus when I caught my first glimse of her. I saw her delicately colored peach fur. The blue sappire in her headband reflected the sun's light. She disappeared seconds after. I glided over the river to investigate. Her spear was flung right infront of me and I stepped back to avoid it.   
"Leave this place, Guardian. Now or else my people will find you and kill you. You are not to leave the Master Emerald unguarded," I remember those exact words escape her lips,hardly above a whisper.  
She retrieved her spear and we made eye contact quickly. I saw in her eyes, the entire world and the echidna civilization. She leapt into the bushes and spoke three words. "I am Tikal."  
I had nothing but her on my mind for days, her blue eyes haunting me. Those eyes the color of sky on a clear day. I was so lovesick, the Chaotix had to watch over the emerald. I didn't trust them a whole lot, more I distrusted Vector.   
[End Flashback]  
The red dragon calling my name brought me crashing back to reality. I stared at it in-what I thought- annoyance. The dragon gave a chortle and some fire almost singed my fur off.  
"Watch it, You reptilian oaf!" I shout at it and pat out the smoldering patch of fur.  
"My apologies, Knuckles." This dragon had a voice likeTrillias but much deeper. "I saw you four crash, is everything all right?"  
"Araichia, the city is beeing destroyed by the hands of evil and these people live there." I heard Malous answer.  
"Chaos shield, no?" Araichia inquired to them.  
"Yes. We can't pass through." Mina spoke up.  
Araichia gave another chortle of laughter. "Of course you wouldn't be able to. We dragons have to UNITE our elemental powers and hurl them at the shield together. Remember last time?"  
"Then let's gat busy." Skie ordered.  
A ball of fire gathered in Araichia's open mouth, water in Mina's, dark energy in Skie's, light in Malous', and lightning in Trillias' mouth. They launched it at the same moment and the sound of glass cracking surrounded my hearing abilities. I looked towards the invisible barrier to see it ripple and hold.  
"It didn't work?!" I shouted.  
I saw Jenny glow an iridesent aura and walk towards the shield. I looked at her eyes and they were blank. The pupils had vanished, her eyes were solid emerald green. She placed her hand where the shield had rippled. There was a thundering crash and the barrier vanished. Just like that, the same shield that the five dragons had combined to break this forcefield disappeared. I stood stark still in complete awe. This girl, the one that has enough guts to challenge me to a fight and have fair chances at winning, had broken through a Chaos Shield. I began to doubt my doubts about Jenny being an all powerful Star Princess.  
*******************************************  
(End Knuckles' P.O.V; begin normal P.O.V)  
"Let's go! We've got no time to waste!" Jenny commanded.  
The group rushed through on foot towards Station Square and hoping they weren't too late. They reached the burning limits in a couple minutes.   
"Mina! Use your water!" Jenny ordered.  
Mina leapt into the air and took off, dowsing the largest flames first with her water breath. The other dragons flapped their wing to pick up dirt that smoldered the closer fires.  
Jenny glowed a see blue aura and summoned a blue Star emerald.   
"Power of the sea stars, Activate?!" Jenny turned sea-blue wherever there was a patch of iridescent fur. "Sea strike!!" columns of water blasted through the streets of the city, miraculously not hurting any of the citizens.  
Eggman was floating in his Egg-o-matic and narrowly missed being flooded. Being evil, the powers of the "Sea strike" would hit him full blast.  
Jenny's eyes and fur returned to normal and she deactivated the Emeralds' powers. Everyone, minus the dragons, gave a pat on the back and congradulations at clearing the fires.  
"Damn you?!" Silverstreak yelled from the top of a building, A sillouette beside him.  
"Who is that standing beside Silverstreak, Skie?" Shadow whispered to the black dragon of darkness(Shadenny: Remember, Darkness not Evil).  
Skie looked up and, with his enhanced dragon vision, reported the description. "Seems to be a female hedgehog, black with violet streaks. Ears tipped with violet as well."  
"What do they want now?" Jenny mumbled.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shadenny: Heh heh. 'Nother cliffhanger. I love doing that. Please review. I've only got one review for this story so far.  
???: Aren't you going to introduce me or do I have to?  
Shadenny: Oh! Sorry 'bout that, Skie. You like so far?  
Skie: It's okay. Not good, but not bad either.  
Shadenny: :( (holds duct tape in left hand and a double-bladed axe in the other)  
Skie: o-O;;; I mean it's great, terrific, superb!  
Shadenny: ^-^ How nice of you to say that, Skie, thank you.  
Skie: Do you have to terrorize people, though?  
Shadenny: T_T Yes.  
Skie:o_o;;  
Shadenny: Don't worry, I like dragons.  
Skie: *-* Thank you! That's the first compliment you've given me!  
Shadenny: --_--; 


	15. Darkness Descends

Chapter 12  
  
Silverstreak and Dark Angel looked smuggly at the group of anthropomorphs and dragons below. (A/N: Dark Angel will be referred to as D.A from now on.) The two hedgehogs leapt down from the building and landed unscathed.  
"Lookey what we found here, D.A," the silver hedgehog half-smirked.  
Jenny started snickering.  
"What's so funny, Blondie?" D.A demanded.  
"Did that Egghead name you 'District Attourney'?" Jenny doubled over laughing and the rest off the good guys began laughing as well.  
Anger flashed through Dark Angel's violet eyes as she stomped towards Jenny. She socked her one in the chin and grabbed her throat. The others tried to rush towards her, but Silverstreak raised another Chaos Shield. Jenny gasped for breath in the dark hedgehog's grasp. D.A was smiling evilly.  
*********************************************************************************  
(P.O.V: Jenny)  
I gasped for breath. Each time I did so, this strange girl squeezed tighter, a sadistic grin across her features. Images of me kicking the shit out of her flashed through my mind. But I was too spent on energy from breaking the Chaos shield and dowsing the fires.   
"I don't like being made fun of. The name is Dark Angel, not District Attourney." Her voice was harsh and cold.   
I was on the verge of blacking out when I heard a voice deep within me.  
"Jenny, allow me to surface. I can help you." It spoke, soft as the wind. A ghostly hand appeared beside me and I took hold of it.  
I was surrounded by radiant white light and heard Dark Angel's scream of rage. I felt as if I was a different person all together.   
"I can't be beaten easily, Being of the Dark Night." I spoke, my voice was devoid of all emotion.   
I felt one thing in me; revenge. I didn't know why until the voice spoke to me again.  
"Use the power of darkness, take revenge on what they did to you in the past. Destroy everything!"   
I couldn't control myself. My mind was locked away, imprisoned in a cage as the voice took complete control over my body. I began to cry, but my actions didn't reach my body. I was helpless to do anything besides stand by and watch as this entity pulverized Dark Angel. I screamed out for my body to stop, but it would'nt listen. The voice wasn't helping me at all, It was killing me. I could feel it enclose me, trying to take control of my mind as well as my body.  
"NO!!" I heard someone call out.  
I turned my head to see. Silverstreak was the one that shouted. I could see tears streaming down his face. I began to wonder how a being, that was supposed to be heartless, cry. Then it hit me. The Royalty of the Stars didn't care about Mobius. They only saw it as a place to collect wealth. I felt anger bubble in me and had my body covered in my aura. I turned to face my greatest fear, the fear that I didn't know was living inside me, myself. It wasn't the true me, but then again it was me, the me of the past; Princess of Stars.  
"YOU?!" I shout at her, enraged. "You never cared about this planet at all! I see the truth now! You have no power over me anymore!"  
My aura exploded outward, shattering the shield and healing Dark Angel of any mortal wounds. I broke free of the prison holding my mind in and regained control of my body. I fell to my knees when my aura faded away. I stayed awake long enough to see Silverstreak take hold of her and me. I blacked out.  
**********************************************************************************  
(P.O.V: Shadow)   
I stood in complete shock as I witnessed the girl that, two days ago, I found out that I loved, completely thrashed that dark hedgehog. She did double uppercuts and low kicks, jump kicks and other karate moves. The amount of damage that other black hedgehog sustained was enormous, she layed in a pool of her own blood. I heard Silverstreak shout in protest and tears run in rivulets down his muzzle. I thought I was seeing things, but he was actually crying for Dark Ange or whatever-her-name-was. I looked back at Jenny to see an aura encompass her, anger burned like a fire in her eyes. I was sure she was gonna finish off the black hedgehog, but what she said confused me.   
"YOU?! You never cared about this planet at all! I see the truth now! You have no power over me anymore!"  
Her aura spanned outward at an alarming rate. The Chaos Shield around them exploded and what shocked me more was the fact that Jenny didn't destroy Dark Angel, she healed most of her wounds. I saw her collapse to her knees and raced toward her. Silverstreak beat me to the punchline. That guy nabbed Dark Angel AND Jenny!   
" Chaos CONTROL!"   
Silverstreak flashed out of the area and I figured he headed back to wherever Robotnik had his hideout this time. That goddamn fucking bastard stole her away. He stole my love, my reason to stay on this plane of existance. I forgave Jenny for her actions as I realized that she wasn't herself. Now I may not be able to tell her how I felt about her.   
I sank to my knee, hopeless yet hopeful at the same time. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Knuckles. He was the only one who knew that I loved Jenny.  
"It's okay, bud. We'll get her back, I promise."  
I looked at him gratefully as relief washed through me. I looked up to the stars, more specifically the North Star. I prayed that Jenny would be safe. But in Robotnik's hands, one can't be too sure of themselves.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shadenny: Awwwwwww. Isn't that the sweetest of you, Shadow-chan?  
Shadow: ^ ^ yeah. I'd do practically anything for you, Jenny.  
Shadenny: Would you run in a circle three times and cluck like a chicken?  
Shadow: o_O; WTF?! NO WAY?!  
Shadenny:(putting away digital camera) Darn, Sonic would've loved to see ya do that..  
Shadow:o_O  
Shadenny: Just kidding. ^_^ I was going to send it to "America's Funniest Home Videos."  
Shadow: Really? Okay then.(runs in a circle three times while clucking like a chicken)  
Shadenny:(Gets it all on tape) Yes! Sonic, you owe me five hundred bucks.  
Sonic: (comes out of hiding and laughing his tail off) It was worth it! Shadow... you should've.... seen the look... on your...face...(laugh) It was...priceless!  
Shadow: T_T Sonic....(Sharpens japanese sword) YOUR HEAD IS MINE!!!  
Sonic: GAHH! (dies and comes back to life) Ha ha! Thank you fifty two extra lives! ^-^  
Shadow: --_--;; (thinks) Will I ever be rid of him? 


	16. Midnight Troubles

Chapter 13  
  
(P.O.V: Jenny)  
I woke up in a strange area., a metal cage more or less. A robot that was hedgehog in shape and darker than sonic, stood guard at the iron barred door. That must be Metal Sonic. I remembered him from that Sonic movie that is still somewhere on tape in my house. There was a cracked mirror in the cornor so I stood up to assess my injuries. I doubted that there would be any since that darkness took over. I shuddered in remembrance; I could still feel it, cold laughter echoing throughout my body. I looked in the mirror to find bruises on my neck and cheeks. The bruises on my neck were most likely from Dark Angel. I wasn't sure about on my cheeks.  
I went to sit down but Egghead's voice rang over a loud speaker.  
"Metal! Bring the prisoner!"  
The robot unlocked the door and took me by the collar of my shirt, or rather my shoulder since I was wearing a tank. It led me out and what seemed hours later, dropped me into a glass tube in a laboratory. I looked around to see that pervert Eggman standing at a control panel. Silverstreak and Dark Angel were there, too, only they looked exhausted and happy for some reason. Accidentally, and by the power of that darkness within, I found myself wandering the corridors of Silerstreak's mind. I found a depressing bit of information before I was called back to reality, he felt that the Celestial Royals were the cause of his family's deaths.  
"You're right, Silverstreak. The royals did cause your family's deaths, but I'm not like that anymore. I care about the well being of those close or distant to me. I will not let you destroy this world or conquer the Universe. Even if I have to give my life," I told him.  
He looked at me with shock and repulsion. I was truely feeling pity for him and he refused it. Eggman was laughing insanely, like he always doesn't.  
"With this gas, containing Chaos energy, you will return to a human, I can't exactly say that it will be a 'pleasurable' experience. Mwahahahah! And don't bother trying to escape, that is diamond reinforced glass."  
I began to panic as that pervert pressed a pink button. I curled up into a ball as the gas seeped into the tube. I spun in place and released my grip the ground. I hurled myself at the walls, but to no avail. Fear struck me even harder than Panic. I thought about Shadow and how he would react if he saw me as a human. It struck me. Shadow! My thoughts always turned to him when I needed help! I pushed myself harder and still held my breath. I began to feel the glass splinter underneath my force.YES! I was almost free!  
I broke through and dashed like a mad hatter out of the room. I had time to see the look on those villians faces; priceless. I knew I had to escape quickly, but how? That evil voice told me to use something that resembled Chaos Control. Wait a sec, that voice wasn't the sinister voice that made beat the shit out of Dark Angel. This voice was softer, gentler. I was three hallways away when, BAM! Like lightning, I knew what to do. I raised my Star Emerald and shouted two little words, "STAR CONTROL!!"  
******************************************************************8  
(normal P.O.V)  
In Robotnik's lab, the gas poured out of the broken glass tube; blood decorating the glass. Silverstreak and Dark Angel accidentally inhaled some the pink gas and Metal was ordered to take them to the infirmary(Ha Egghead have a hospital? Probably to check his blood pressure from time to time*snicker*).   
The two hedgehogs were knocked out for a couple hours and Metal stood outside the door, as ordered. He detected moaning and groaning from within. Curious,(Metal, don't you know curiosity killed the robot?) and entered the door. What he saw was very disturbing.  
"O_O WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
The hedgehogs were turned human and *ahem* *cough*reproducing*cough*. They turned their attention towards Metal and blushed deep red each.  
"GET OUT!!" They both shouted at the unmoving robot.  
Sparks flew out of his circuitry as his memory bank was overloaded. He shut off his visual sensors and banged into a couple walls before exiting. Poor Metal reported to the repair room to be-well- repaired. He sent the information on to Robotnik who acted the same way.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!!" the evil doctor's voice ringing throughout the entire base. On loud speaker, "Siverstreak! Dark Angel! Get some clothes on and report to the main control room, pronto!!"  
Silverstreak and D.A found clothes laying conveniently on a table in the right size. Silverstreak was dressed in a brown vest, black shirt, and blue jean shorts that reached his knees. He was also six foot three, twice his original height. Dark Angel was fitted into a red vest, white tee and khaki shorts that were halfway between her hip and knee. Her new height was five nine compared to her two foot eleven. They dashed to the main cantol room were Eggman was waiting patiently for them.  
"Metal sent this video to me and I was wondering if you could identify these people." he flicked on the file that showed them doing very naughty stuff(I'm not going to give you the straight picture, use your imagination).   
Silverstreak and Dark Angel glanced at one another and blushed deep scarlet. "We don't know, sir."  
Eggman was watching them out of the corner of his eye. "You don't have to lie to me. I won't ridicule you. However, Metal might with his emotion chip in place." He chuckled quietly. "You are dismissed. Now to find an antidote."  
The two walked out of the room and down the corridors.  
"Wanna pick up where we left off?" Silverstreak questioned the dark haired girl beside him.  
"Absolutely! But remind me to deactivate Metal if he bugs me." she replied to the silver with green stripes haired man to her right.  
They dashed off towards Silverstreaks chambers to do thing that really shouldn't be mentioned.  
************************************************************************  
Jenny appeared in a flash of gold light on the balcony to Amy's apartment. She had lost a considerable amount of blood from breaking through the diamond reinforced glass. All of the Sonic Team were there, but Shadow was the first to see her. He opened the sliding glass door and lifted her gently off the ground.   
"Jenny!" everyone else noticed her appearance and rushed to her aide. Tails, having some medical experience, examined the half-dead hedgehog(you would be too if you just cut through glass reinforced with the hardest substance known as of yet).  
"She's lost a lot of blood somehow and if we don't get her to a hospital soon, she's gonna die of blood loss." the Kitsune diagnosed.  
Sonic and Shadow, being the fastest, raced through the city streets towards Staion Square Hospital. They burst into the Emergency Room with a gust off wind behind them that caused papers to fly all over the place. Spark and Jasmine happened to be in the vicinity and were blown into the E.R by pure accident. Sonic and Shadow checked Jenny in and watched her be carted off into intensive care. The four followed, Spark bickering with Shadow, and sat in the waiting room. The doctor came out a few hours later.  
"We're not sure if she'll last the night. She'll need a blood transfusion in order to stay alive.  
"I'll do it!" Spark and Shadow volunteered together.  
"No, I will!"  
"Shut up you two!" Jasmine and Sonic jumped in.   
The doctor, a middle aged man, looked Spark and Shadow over. "We'll have to run some tests that won't take too long." He called a nurse, a blue female hedgehog with magenta eyes, over. A few moments later she returned with two needles. They took a a .8 ounce tube worth of blood and sent it to the lab along with a sample of Jenny's blood. A few minutes later, they returned with two reports. 1) Spark was Jenny's brother and 2) both Shadow and Spark were compatible donors. They chose Spark since he was her flesh and blood. An hour later, he came out acting like a drunkard.   
"Bro! You okay?" Jasmine rushed to support her brother.  
The nurse came out and smiled slightly. "He'll be fine, he gave her a lot of blood." Her voice was like Sonic's but softer snd more feminine.  
"Thank you, Spark. You may work for G.U.N, but you got a good heart," Shadow extended his hand.  
"No prob," The purple-blonde hedgehog gave Shadow a brief handshake. "All forgotten and forgiven." 


	17. Good News and Egghead's very lame humor

Chapter 14  
  
The gang stayed even after visiting hours. Sonic and Spark were hitting on the hedgehog nurse that perfomed the blood transfusion. Even Trillias came to the hospital to watch over her charge. She had to transform into a human so she could blend in though.  
****************************************  
(P.O.V: Trillias)  
I looked trough the glass at my Princess. So helpless at this time. I recalled the fight from five hours ago. She was so ruthless, like how she was in the past. That princess didn't seem to fit in with this child's persona. Jenny, who are you really?   
Sonic and Spark continued to badger the poor nurse. I walked over and bent over them.  
"Please leave the young woman alone, gentlemen." The grumbled and went to sit down. I chuckled softy and turned to the annoyed nurse. "Forgive them, Madam. They do not know how to act in the presence of women. What is your name?"  
"Sonia, Sonia the Hedgehog. You?"  
"Trillias. An old elven name from times long since past."  
"Elves are myths, pure fantasy."  
"How wrong you are, young one. How wrong you are."  
"If they do exist, then where are they hiding?"  
"Look to the stars. They are located on the planet Krynn."  
I left her in a confused silence to return to my post. Krynn, where my home was oh so long ago. I could remember my youth there. Living in the gardens of Qualinost, the elven city of the sun. Then I was called. Called to here as were my fellow dragons. Most stayed, those who came were cared for under the rich. We were planning to return to Krynn, but Megami no Kou told that we were nedded here. We stayed, even after the fall of the Royals. I returned to Krynn for a short time a few years ago, two hundred to be precise. I was nearly killed by three of my own kind. A red, a blue, and a green, all much larger than normal. I tried to go to Silvanost, capital of another elven kingdom. I passed through a strange shield with much difficulty The elves shunned me and tried to slay me. Something had happened to cause the elves to distrust dragons, not just the three that had tried to devour me. I fled, saddend at the fact that even the elves didn't trust one another. So much had changed after three thousand years.  
Knuckles, waving his hand in front of my face, called me back to reality.  
"You spaced out while the doc said she's gonna make it." he explained to me.  
I breathed a sigh of relief. This Jenny was different from the past, she was an entirely different person who happened to harbor the Dark princess' soul. I felt pity for her, a pity I never felt for her in the past. This girl, this child, could she be the true soul of the stars, the true Megami no Kou?  
**********************************************************************  
(Normal P.O.V)  
Shadow nearly jumped out shouted for joy when he heard that Jenny would live. His heart nearly burst with happiness and let tears flow freely, but he didn't. Even through the well of emotions flowing through the obsidian hedgehog, he managed to keep his mysterious attitude. The only way to know what he was thinking, was by looking into his crimson eyes. Knuckles knew that the news relieved his friend of a tremendous weight. In a way Knuckles was Shadow's confidant.  
Knuckles looked through the window in the hallway that showed Jenny's room. He smiled amusedly to himself, slightly shaking his head. He sighed mentally. He's hopeless, that's for sure. I bet that if you him who Maria is he'd probably say "Maria who?", the Echidna thought to himself.  
Sonia walked up to him with hearts in her eyes.  
"What's your name?" she asked dreamily.  
Knuckles sweatdropped. "Um...Knuckles. I'm kinda...involved with someone right now." He scooted away from her much like how Sonic moves away from Amy.  
Sonia pouted and walked away. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Spark, Jasmine, and a different blue hedghog (who just walked in and was chatting with Sonia) drew up to him with inquisitive stares.(A/N: I'm evil to torture Knux with embarassment. ^_^) They cornered the red echidna so he couldn't escape.  
"You're dating someone, Red? Who?" Sonic inquired.  
Knuckles blushed a deep red that matched his fur. "Tikal" he answered in a whisper so no one would hear.  
"I'm sorry, could you say that a little louder, Knux?" Shadow asked.  
"Fine! But only to you!" He pointed at the obsidian hedgehog.  
He dragged him to men's room down the hall, made sure nobody was in there and bolted the door.  
"So, who is it? There aren't many female echidna's around. There's Rouge, but she doesn't seem your-" Shadow was cut off by Knuckles' say-her-name-again-and-I'll-rip-your-heart-out glare. "Nevermind."  
"It's Tikal."  
"Who? Sorry, but I don't know her."  
"She lives on the Island in a tribe that lives deep in the forest."  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
Knuckles shook his head and got a far away look in his eyes. "She may play hard to get, but I'll charm my way into her heart!" He said proudly, placing his right fist over his heart.  
"C'mon. If my instincts are correct, then everybody will be standing outside this very door," Shadow chuckled slightly.  
They opened the door (it opens inwardly, you know) and eeveryone crashed to the ground one on top of the other. Knuckles and Shadow exchanges grins.  
"Told ya so."  
************************************************************  
Meanwhile at Robotnik's base, old Fathead had conconcted an antidote for the hedgehog mates. The doctor had administated it to them a couple minutes ago.   
"Now! To plan a- Where's Metal?"  
The hedgehogs shuffled their feet like a guilty kid playing innocence. "Nuthin'" The doctor glared at them and they laughed nervously. "He was bugging us so we deactivated him."  
The doctor shook his head sadly. "Guess I'll have to upgrade his weapon systems."  
The two hedgehogs broke out into a sweat and took off, knowing that he meant it. Robotnik looked to the wall behind him and saw Metal. The robot's eyes were glittering and he had a grin on his face.  
"I'm so evil aren't I?"  
"Yes, sir, you are."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shadenny: That ends this chapter. Sorry 'bout last time, but my guest got caught up in traffic. Ain't that right, Mina?  
Mina: Er, actually I was on a date with Malous. ^_^;  
Shadenny: Good for you. Well, Entertainment Time!! ^_^ We have Knuckles the Echidna sparring with Tammy the Tiger! Who happens to be my school's mascot.  
Tammy: Thanx, Shadenny! I always wanted to fight Knux!  
Knux: I hate women. --_--;;  
Tikal: (pops into the arena) What was that, Knuckles?! (grips spear tightly)  
Knux: o_O;; Is it just me or am I outnumbered by women?  
Everybody(guys only): Yep! Don't worry! We feel your pain! (gets slapped by their girlfriends, tnen by their girlfriends' friends, then their girlfriens' friends' friends and son and so forth.  
Knux:--.--; I take back the part about hating women.  
Everyone(girls only): OKAY!  
Tammy: On with the fight! (socks the unsuspecting Knux in the chin)  
Knux: x_X  
Tammy: WEINER!  
Shadenny: o_O; That was strange of her.  
Mina: Yep. --_-- 


	18. Confessions

Chapter 15  
  
It was the next day and a peach echidna was sitting by a stream on Angel Island. A spear lay at her right side, within arm's reach. It was a perfect day until she heard a rustle of foliage behind her. The female echidna clutched her spear and spun on her heel to face the intruder. The sharp tip was an inch away from Rouges face.  
"Woah! Take it easy, girl!"The white bat exclaimed.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" her voice was harsh but underneath it you could faintly hear a gentleness.  
"M-My name's Rouge and I'm here to see Knuckles. And you are?"  
"I am Princess Tikal of the Echidna tribe of Angel Island. What is your business with the Guardian?"  
"He's an old friend of mine."  
Tikal looked into the startled bat's soul and removed her spear from the close proximity of her face. "I believe you. Make quick of your business before my people find you." The peach echidna dashed off into the forest before Rouge could protest.  
*****************************************  
Knuckles was sitting on the second step to the shrine of the Master Emerald when Rouge glided into sight.  
"Oh no," he grumbled,"here comes Batgirl."  
"Hello, Knuckles," She greeted when she landed.  
If I ignore her, maybe she'll go away, the echidna spoke to himself.  
"It's not courtious to ignore a lady. I came because I have to tell you something," the bat blushed at this and piqued Knuckles's interest.  
"What?"  
"I," she started and then whispered,"love you."  
Knuckles caught the last part and went into a frustrated state. (Shadenny: I think that's an understatement.) He balled up his fists and Rouge was afraid that he'd lash out at her. He would've if it weren't for the fact that Knuckles saw a gleam of sappire. He relaxed and walked over to Tikal's hiding place. She ran off but, Knuckles grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Once again, he was trapped in her crystal gaze.   
  
(P.O.V: Tikal)  
He kept looking at me as if I were something special. True that I am a Princess but, so what, that's not important. I eyed the white bat, Rouge, her eyes gleamed with- what? Jealosy? Anger? Rage? Maybe all three together?  
"Why so far from your tribe?" The guardian asked me. He had a glint of desire in those violet windows to the soul. So what, I have dozens of suitors claiming their love for me, why should Knuckles be any different. "Spying?" His voice called me out of my thoughts. It struck me odd, he was the only one of possible and current suitors whose name I could remember.  
"Break it up! I saw him first!" Rouge exclaimed.  
I chuckled lightly. "Actually I saw him first over a year ago by the Anthus River. Startled him quite a bit."  
"I'd prefer not being considered HIM," Knuckles was slightly agitated.  
"Would rather have us call you HER?" Rouge snapped.  
"No," he muttered. "I think you out stayed your welcome, Batgirl."  
Rouge was obviously hurt. She had confessed her love for the Guardian and he tossed it away. I was quite frustrated myself. Here I have all these suitors to chose from, and I'm fighting for a single guy, for whom someone would probably put their life on the line for him. I watched in shock as a white glow encompassed her.  
  
(P.O.V: Rouge)  
I was so angry at Knuckles! He was gawking over this echidna girl when he should be confessing his love for me. I felt a warmth around me and wanted more, but it could never compare to when he saved me after our battle in space. I could've died but he rescued me. They vanished from my sight and I found myself home. I ran straight to my room and destroyed all the pictures I had scrapped of him. I then flung myself onto my plush bed and cried my eyes out.  
  
(normal P.O.V)  
Meanwhile at Station Square hospital, another was confessing his feelings toward another(Shadenny: guess who?). Shadow stood by Jenny's bed, she had recovered quickly and was resting.   
"This is my fault this happened to you. If I hadn't stalled, if only I were faster in my actions, then you wouldn't have suffered, wouldn't have nearly left this plane of existence." Jenny chose this moment to wake up and Shadow didn't notice, he was so lost in his emotions. "What I'm trying to tell you, even though you might not be listening, is that I love you." He bent his head downward and gagged on his last words.  
Jenny was smiling up at him in amusement. "I came to love you, too, Shadow the Hedgehog. I was an admirer even before I knew you were real. Think you could forgive yourself?"(Shadenny: She's talking about his guilt.)   
Shadow smiled and bent his head closer to her face. "As long as we'll always love each other."  
"I can live with that," was all she said before (Shadenny: warning; cliche` at hand) true love's first kiss(Shadenny: Told ya. Okay I'm shutting up now).  
Sonic happened to walk in on this and stared in utter shock. "What the hell?!"  
Shadow and Jenny broke of their kiss and turned their attention to the dumbfounded hedgehog. They blushed a deep crimson each. Sonic regained some composure and began to interrogate them.  
"Wha?How?When?" he stuttered.  
The hedgehog couple found his speachlessness amusing, that is, until Amy came in.  
"SONIC!!" The addressed hedgehog snapped out of his stupor and.....  
"GAH!! AMY!" he managed to squeal before the pink hedgehog started to squeeze the life out of him.  
"I was wondering where you ran off to and I remembered you saying something about coming here in the morning and I thought after searching the entire city that you were here." Sonic's face was turning as blue as his fur and continuing to purple, so tight was Amy's grip.  
Sonia walked by and was alarmed at the sight. She was forced to pry the hedgegirl off Sonic so he could breathe. After that difficult task, Sonia had to perform C.P.R to get Blue Boy back on his feet.   
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING??!!! THIS IS A HOSPITAL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?!!!!"  
"Whoops! I guess I squeezed too hard this time."  
"That's an understatement," The other for hedgehogs replied simultaneously.  
"Well if Sonic would say he loves me, as I know he does, then I wouldn't nearly suffocate him."  
Sonic was shocked to no end. {How? Who? What? Where'd she get that information?! I only told Knu-} "KNUCKLES!!" His outburst surprised everyone in the room as he stormed out. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT ECHIDNA!!!!"  
Jenny shrugged, "He'll get over it."  
Sonia shook her head sadly. "I hate being the oldest." she muttered.  
Everyone turned her direction. "What do you mean 'oldest'?"  
The blue hedgegirl smiled slightly. "Didn't you know? Sonic's my triplet brother. Well quartet, we never did find out about our other brother."  
"Then why was he hitting on you last night?" Trillias stood in the doorway, in human form.  
Sonia shrugged. "He's an idiot who can barely tell one girl from another, for appearance only."  
Jenny smirked at this comment. "You cannot believe how many fan fictions I've read that ALWAYS play Sonic as the idiot."  
Everyone had a couple laughs at this. Sonia examined Jenny's medical report with glee.   
"Looks like you can go home, Jenny. Everythings fine, but I'm no doctor so you have to get permission from him." She turned to leave.  
"Sonia," Jenny called and halted the nurse from leaving,"who were your other brothers?"  
"Well, there's Sonic, as you know, Manic, I've known him forever, and our missing brother was named Eclipse. He had a wierd birthmark, a gold star in the crest of a silver cresent moon."  
Trillias paled. "That was no birthmark, that was the crest of the Dark Princess. Her lover, the Dark Star Knight, bore that mark in token of his devotion to her."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shadenny: YAY! Another chapter done! Guess Silver's not the Ultimate evil after all.  
Silverstreak(SS): WHAT D'YA MEAN I'M NOT THE ULTIMATE EVIL???!!!!!!!!!  
Shadenny: ^_--; Calm down.  
???????: That's right, I am the Ultimate Evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Shadenny: Who are you? You have no permission to be here! I only invited Silverstreak and My darker half.  
Star Princess (SP): That's right! Leave now, DSK!  
SS: Who?  
Shadenny&SP: You'll find out later.  
SS: Okay.  
Shadenny: Okay! That's all the time we have for today! BYE!!  
SS&SP: BYE!!  
  
Questions: What will happen to Rouge? Will she recover from heartbreak? Will Sonic stop barging in on important events? Will he kill Knuckles for exposing his deepest, darkest secret? Will Shadow and Jenny ever get some "alone" time? Will Eclipse ever appear or is he long gone from this world? And when will I learn to shut up? Find out next chapter, maybe. 


	19. Shadow's Past: My version

Shadenny: Okay, here's a little bit about Shadow's past(according to me). He was born on the ARK, his parents being scientists up there. The quartet's mother was killed in childbirth and their father was killed seventeen years later. There was Shadow(everyone knows what he looks like already so why bother). His sister, Midnight, was first out of the womb. She was black, looked like Shadow but the red was navy blue coloring. Twilight was black, male, and the red of Shadow was replaced by deep velvet purple. Nightshade was the last to be born, within a couple minutes of Shadow. He was identical to Shadow except he had red stripes above his eyes and a small birthmark, a silver star within a gold crescent moon. They were all enhanced differently through Prof. Gerald's work that they became four different projects; Project Shadow, Project Nightshade, Project Twilight, and Project Midnight. Shadow was a favorite of Maria's, but she loved all of them equally. Seventeen years later, G.U.N caught wind of the Quartet and decided to shut down ARK under the guise of "possible national threat". Darren Hedgehog, the Quartet's father, was killed in the raid, Nightshade was presumably dead as well. Shadow, Twilight, and Midnight escaped to Mobius at the cost of Maria's life. They landed on the planet surface, G.U.N caught them and cryogenically froze them. Did I forget to mention that the Quartet was in possession of an advanced technological type of medallions that could turn into instruments(Like in Sonic Underground)? These medallions were created with Chaos energy and could do unimaginable miracles.   
Anyway, Nightshade didn't die, he used his medallion to heal Maria and teleport to the planet. He found a cave and sealed himself inside in a different form of Cryogenic freeze.   
When Eggman released Shadow, he unknowingly set free Twilight and Midnight. All of them shared a special mind-link with the other. Nightshade felt their awakening and deactivated the cryogenic freeze. The three, Twilight, Midnight, and Nightshade, wandered the globe to find Shadow. You know Shadow's side of the story so I don't need to repeat it. Shadow, can you take over for me?  
Shadow: Sure. My sibs and I will alternate from time to time if that's okay with you.  
Shadenny: No prob.  
Shadow:(clears throat) Uh..........shoot I forgot what to say.  
Midnight: (rolls eyes) Idiot. Like Shadenny was saying, Twi and me circled the globe five time over-  
Twilight: Which doesn't take long, considering we can break the sound barrier.  
Midnight: Shut up for once. Shadenny, why aren't we in the story yet?  
Shadenny: O_O;;; Uhh...I forgot.  
Twi/Mid: WHAT?! :(  
Shadenny: ^_^;; Uh, (Crocodile Dundee accent) No worries, mates.(normal accent) You'll come in at a crucial point in the story, I promise.  
Twi/Mid: Okay! ^_^  
Midnight: Back on track. After the fifth time of going around the world-  
Shadenny: (A-Teens Halway 'Round the world) Halfway 'round the world, that won't stop me from loving you. Halfway 'round the world, I'll still be feeling the way I do even if I'm halfway 'round the world....  
All: Shut up!!  
Shadenny: (blinks several times) Gomen nasai.  
All: Huhn?  
Shadenny: It's Japanese for Sorry.  
All: Oh.  
Midnight: Like I was saying before I was INTERUPTED, (glares at Shadenny) after the fifth time going around the world-  
Shadenny: (opens mouth)  
Shadow: (Clamps Shadenny's mouth shut) go on.  
Midnight: Thatnk you. We stopped in Station Square where we saw the Eclipse Cannon destroy half the moon. (glares at Shadow) You can jump in anytime, Twi.  
Twilight: Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, Shadow destroyed half the moon, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah Shadow beat Biolizard, combined forces with Sonic, defeated Final Hazard, anything I left out.  
Shadow: I'll take it from here. As I fell through the atmosphere, I activated may medallion. It created a shield around me that protected me from the heat of plummeting through the atmosphere. Sadly, it didn't keep me from the injuries of crash landing on Angel Island. That led to the release of Silverstreak and the audience knows the rest.  
Nightshade: Did I miss anything?  
All: Nightshade! Glad you could make it!  
Shadenny: Tell us your side of the story.  
Nightshade: Sure. I used my guitar medallian to heal Maria and teleported to Mobius before G.U.N could nab me. I put myself into a cryogenic hibernation that wouldn't age me. I woke up with you guys at the same time. I wandered the world, exploring its beauties. I came to Station Square a couple weeks after the release and saw the moon half destroyed, met up with you guys and after news of Shadow's supposed death we went off in search of him and now it depends on what Shadenny will write on how we meet back up with Shadow.  
Shadenny: C'mon guy's it's been about an hour and my time on the computer is almost up.  
All: BYESERS!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 


	20. Destined True Love

You made a sacrifice to keep me safe. How can I repay  
you after you've done so much? You've died and come   
back to me, back to my arms to hold you close. But now  
we have to part.  
  
I look up at the stars and imagine you're there. I whisper  
the feelings in my heart as I stare. No words can describe  
how much I care, no matter how far we are apart. I just want   
you to know that you always be in my heart. You are not another   
step in my life, without you I cannot exist. You are my life, my love  
I love you and so much more, you are my destined true love.  
  
So many days have gone by that I wish you were here. I used  
to be afraid of life, but I met you I had no fear.  
  
Only together do we have unstoppable might. Whenever  
you were close, my heart always soared into the sky!  
  
I look up at the stars and imagine you're there. I whisper  
the feelings in my heart as I stare. No words can describe  
how much I care, no matter how far we are apart. I just want  
you to know that you will always be in my heart. You are not   
another step in my life, without you I cannot exist. You are my   
life, my love. I love you and so much more, you are my   
destined true love.  
  
Though we may be worlds apart, we will always be together.  
My heart yearns to be with you again. You are my love and   
life. You and I will meet together once more. After that we'll   
be inseperable. I love you, True Love. Always and forever  
more, my heart will belong to you.  
Shadenny: I had this lying around since last semester O_O; Guess I never got around to it. I recently found this song under my bed when cleaning yesterday .  
Shadow: You realize you just gave away part of the story.  
Shadenny: No. You just did that for me. ^_^  
Shadow: o_O;  
Sonic: You said I'd get more air time!!  
Shadenny: (slips Sonic a twenty) No I didn't.   
Sonic: (throws twenty on ground and stomps on it) I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY!!  
Shadow: Get off Jenny's money!  
Sonic: Fuck you, faker! Maria was a dumb blonde!  
Shadow: (eyes burn with rage) T_T Now you die. (pulls out Chaos emerald) Chaos Spear!  
Sonic: OW! (dies and comes back to life) HI!  
Shadow: (falls to his knees, fists held up) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
Shadenny: Calm down, Shadie. It's my turn to kill sonic. FOR INSULTING THE BLONDES OF THE WORLD!!  
Blondes of the world(BOTW): (rallies in the studio)  
Shadenny: CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
BOTW: (kill Sonic once for each of them)(leaves)  
Sonic: (comes back to life with only two lives left) Ugh.....help.....(faints)  
Shadenny: (restores lives to infinity) Don't want him to die completely do we?  
Sonic fans: HELL NO!  
Sonic haters: HELL YEAH!!  
Shadenny: GET OUT OF MY STUDIO!!!!!  
SF&SH: HELL NO!!  
Shadenny: (gets pissed off) YOU ASKED FOR IT, SUCKAS!!!!GO MY DRAGONS!! EAT THEIR FLESH!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Dragons: (obey Shadenny)  
Shadenny: YES!! NOBODY DISOBEYS ME!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! And my dragons know better because they will be tortured mercilessly. Example please.  
*Curtain is drawn back to show Malous in a pretty pathetic position.  
Malous:(has eyes taped open) @_@ I love you, you love me, we're all one big happy family.........  
Everybody: (shudders) That's just wrong. (looks at the TV screen and start to claw their eyes out) NOOOOOO!!!! THE PURPLE DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
??????????: (turns off TV and releases malous, who is still in a pathetic frame of mind) Hey! It's me, Nightshade.  
Shadow: (runs up and hugs him tightly) THANK YOU, NIGHTSHADE THANK YOU!!  
Nightshade: Ummm...No problem. Is this chapter over?  
Shadenny:(dismisses everyone but the first two people who came and Nightshade) Naw. This was that song I wrote to express my love for Shadie-chan. (snuggles next to him.  
Shadow: T.T() (scoots away slightly)  
Nightshade: Oh damn. And I only got two lines here, too.  
Shadenny: How 'bout you come next chapter, I'll be introducing you then.  
Nightshade: ^_^ Sure. 'Bye.  
Everyone else: SEE YA!!  
*Shadenny and Shadow start making out. Amy appears and starts to hug Sonic to death*  
Sonic: Why me? _ 


	21. Shadows in the Light

Chapter 16  
  
Rouge sat up on her bed and dried her eyes. She looked at the destruction she caused and tears leaked from her eyes again, ruining her already ruined make-up. {Why? Why did he have to be so mean? I know I haven't been all too nice to him in the past, but that doesn't give him the right to shatter my heart.}   
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the lavender bat clinging to the wall outside her room. {Poor Rouge. I knew her interest in that echidna would lead to heartbreak.} The bat released his grip on the brick ledge and glided off.  
  
Rouge turned to the window at the sound of swooshing air. She closed the window and drew the shades. She sauntered over to the closest torn up picture of Knuckles. She smiled slightly to herself. "Rob was right after all these months, my love for Knux would only end in heartbreak." She reopened the window and tossed the pieces to the wind.   
*********************************************  
(On Angel Island in the middle of the ocean)  
  
Knuckles was spending quality time with Tikal when a sonic boom echoed throughout the area. The red echidna's face drained of color, knowing it was one of two certain hedgehogs that had told him their most secret secrets. Sonic sped into view and Knux knew he wasn't too happy.  
  
Sonic grabbed Knuckles by the neck and shook him vigourously.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU TELL AMY??!! HOW?!" the blue hedgehog shouted as Knuckles started to get brain damage.  
  
Tikal swept her spear in an arc and a pale ripple of energy blasted Sonic to the ground. She glowered at him in a supressed fury. "Leave him alone."  
  
Sonic recovered quickly and shot her a death glare. "This is between me and Knux, lady. So butt out!"  
  
Kuckles shook off the dizziness that was ailing him and glared at the blue hedgehog. "Tikal is not just a lady, she's a princess."  
  
"And a well trained warrior." Tikal added.  
  
A figure stood in the shadows smirking at them. He would have blended perfectly if it weren't for the crimson highlights that gave him away. The quarreling anthropomorphs looked his way. He gave one last smirk and disappeared in a flash of brilliant white light that illuminated his former hiding place.  
**************************************  
(P.O.V: ??????????)  
  
It was easy getting away from them. They probably mistook me for my brother. Well, one of them. Shadow was his name. Odd, they didn't look as though they've seen a ghost like I suspected they would. That can mean only one thing, he's still alive. I wandered the streets of Station Square, looking for him.  
  
I spotted Shadow with two hedgegirls on Fifth Avenue. I pulled my red vest tighter over my abdomen. I have a strange birthmark there, a silver star in a gold moon. Back to my brother, I followed him to an apartment complex. My jaw dropped when I saw him go inside with BOTH girls! I darted over there, activating my air shoes that are identical to his. The door was slammed right in my face! I clutched my bleeding nose even as the door opened.  
  
My dear brother stood there agape, shocked beyond all reason.  
  
"Who's at the door, Shadie?" A blonde girl came into view, I guessed she was in her early twenties.  
  
I couldn't help but crack out laughing. "It's 'Shadie' now is it? HA! Wait 'til the others hear about this when I find them."  
  
He gave me a glare and pulled me by my vest into the pi- wait a sec- "PINK?!!!!!!" The blonde gave me an amused smirk and went into the kitchen. " You live in a PINK apartment?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I thought you were dead." My twin retorted.  
  
"Same here, Bro."  
  
A pink hedgehog came into the living room and shrieked. "EGGMAN CLONED YOU!!!!"  
  
My brother and I both stared at her amusedly. "Actually," he said,"this is my YOUNGER brother, Nightshade."  
  
I scowled at him. "You're only older by two minutes." I grinned evilly. "And Mid's older by two hours."  
  
His smirk faultered and he glared at me. "Who's Mid? I didn't know you had siblings, Shadie. I'm Jenny." the blonde introduced. "And that's Amy," she pointed at the pink hedgehog.  
  
"Mid is short for Midnight, the elder of the four of us. Followed by our other brother Twilight, me, and finally Night here." Shadow ruffuled my quills, served him right to get cut on them. "What kind of gel do you use?" He was sucking his left index finger.  
  
"These quills are all natural, no hair gel needed," I smoothed my quills back, hopefully impressing the ladies present, minus my brother.  
  
"HEY! We have a mind link you know, and I am NOT a GIRL!!"  
  
"Coulda fooled me."  
********************************************  
(Elsewhere in Station Square................)  
  
Silverstreak and Dark Angel were causing trouble.....again. This time, however, they hade a mysterious force working behind them. His fur was darker than the darkest night with a new moon, arms peach. Streaks of venom green ran through his Sonic-styled quills. Emerald green eyes viewed the destruction around him as he lay back in the shadows.  
  
"Sir, are you sure Sonic will show up?" Silverstreak asked the gothic hedgehog.  
  
The dark hedgehog closed his eyes and immediately snapped them open, a sadistic grin spread across his face. "Here he comes." He left his hiding place in the shadows and darted out to peer down at the blue hedgehog. "So, you have come to your demise, Sonic the Hedgehog." He spat the name as if it were a disease.  
  
Sonic stood there, gaping at the black and green hedgehog. "I-i-i-ii-i-it can't be?!" His stepps faltered as the dark hedgehog drew near.  
  
"Oh, it's perfectly possible, Sonic," again he spat the name out. "You always thought you were the best. That everything revolved around YOU. Time to open your eyes, Goody Good. 'Cause your time is up. Eclipse Nightmare!!" A sword of black steel appeared in his hand and shot black energy at the blue hero.  
  
"AGH!!" Sonic's scream was shortlived as the energy knocked him unconcious.  
  
The sound of a guitar string being plucked rung through the area. A soft melody was being played in the shadows on a roof top. The dark hedgehog looked up to see Nightshade sitting there contentedly playing a guitar. Nightshade looked down and smirked.  
  
"Think you're so tough, huh? Well watch this." The obsidian hedgehog called down. The guitar glowed white and metomorphosized into a sword of shining silver with a black steel base. Nightshade twirled it clockwise a few times and posed. "I think you should pick on someone your own size."  
  
Nightshade jumped down and landed unscathed. He was quickly met with a blast of dark energy from the mysterious hedgehog. "Light Shield!" The energy was absorbed harmlessly into Nightshade's body. The gothic hedgehog saw his attacks would be useless so they fought hand to hand. Night slashed a mark into the other's skin. The wound was a shy of a mark on his arm, a gold star within a silver cresent moon.  
  
"We will meet again. That time," the dark hedgehog grinned evilly,"my Queen will be by my side." The hedgehog disappeared in a flash of dark light.  
  
Nightshade stood beside Sonic's limp form. "Yes, we will. But your Queen will face the wrath of the True Star." He picked up Sonic with difficulty. "Oof! What does this guy eat to get this heavy?" His silver sword turned into a silver pendant around his neck. "Chaos Light!" The two were gone in a flash.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shadenny: Whoo hoo! I finally got this chapter done after a- FIVE DAYS?! That's the worst case of writer's block I've had! Nightshade and Shadow are here as well as FemaleShadow's character, Shady.  
  
Everyone: G'Day!  
  
Shadenny: -_-? Shady, do you HAVE to glomp Nightshade like that?  
  
Shady: YES! Since I can't be with Shadow. ^_^ ;_;  
  
Shadow: (mumbling) Good riddance.  
  
Shadenny: SHADOW!! Be nice, Shady's our guest. Don't worry, Shady. Shadow won't say anymore mean things about you.  
  
Shady: Thank you. *grips Nightshade tighter*  
  
Nightshade: *face turns purple from lack of air and passes out*  
  
Shadow: OH MY GOD!! NIGHTSHADE!! Call an ambulance or do CPR, SOMETHING!!  
  
Shadenny: Calm down, Shadie. Calm down. *flicks wrist*  
  
Nightshade: *regains conciousness somewhat*  
  
Shady: *Glomps Nightshade again*  
  
Shadenny: --__--() That's all today. Hopefully I won't suffer any more writer's block. Can you people PLEASE review "Giving Up" and tell me if I should try and write another story like it? I will only write more of that type of fic if I get AT LEAST 5 reviews. If that's all I have-  
  
Nightshade: HELP?!!!! I'M BEING CHOKED TO DEATH BY A MANIACAL GIRL!!!!!!  
  
Shadenny: *sigh* I try to bring people together and look what happens. Gotta go and save other guys with problems with their girlfriends. *snicker* Sayonara.  
  
Shadow&Shady(Nightshade passed out again): BYE!! 


	22. CANCELATION!

I am not updating this story anytime soon as this account is dead. If you wish to see other stories by me, visit the penname SilverSerpentDragon. I can assure you that they are better than these are.


End file.
